


The Glow of Life

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day, although not with out trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glow of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the US cartoon season 4 aka The Rebirth.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> Transformers (G1), Optimus Prime/Elita-1: fooling around - "We're the heirs to a glimmering world

It was the first quiet time after the Rebirth of Cybertron. The Second Golden Age had been a great joy to everybody, many bots had never seen Cybertron in all her glory. Their home world once ravaged by war was once again able to support their life, and would be able to for millions of years.

The time immediately after the Rebirth had been filled with diplomatic meetings with humans and the Nebulans, with managing parties having gone out of control, bots overcharged and delirious with happiness. Scouts had been send out to keep an eye on the remaining Decepticons. A contingent of volunteers had been send with Cerebros and Fortress Maximus to guard and assist on Nebulos.

There had been some concerns about Cybertron's near proximity to Earth. Cybertron's orbit was instable, there was the possibility that Cybertron would once again threaten Earth's existence, but the most brilliant human and cybertronian minds were making headway on a long term solution.

Now everything that needed doing had been done and Optimus Prime could, for the first time in his memory, enjoy Cybertron basked in the golden glow of life.

"It is still unbelievable. Being at peace, not having to hide from Shockwave and his drones, not having to worry about where your next Energon ration comes from."

Optimus Prime took the Energon cube Elita One offered him.

"Let us hope that those times are past."

Optimus put an arm around Elita's shoulder. Both stood watching out over Cybertron, drinking their Energon and enjoying each others presence.

The quiet atmosphere surrounding them was broken when a tetra jet came screaming past. Shortly followed by three Aerialbots hot in pursuit.

Elita sighed and kept an eye on the group.

"Did you find out who had a bot build looking like Starscream?"

"No, the investigation is still going and Alpha Trion is still trying to figure out why Vector Sigma gave him a personality like Starscream's. We are keeping an eye on him, but so far he caused no more mischief or problems than the average Autobot."

The jet came back, flying without a goal, doing loopings and dives; and seeming to just enjoy the flight.

Optimus and Elita spend a few more moments watching the jet and the Aerialbots gallivanting around, before themselves turning to the highway behind them which would bring them back to Iacon.

There was nobody else on the street, the shops and stations along the path lay quiet and deserted.

Cybertron was once again able to support her children, but many had been lost. The re-population would be a long on going process. One which would have been carefully monitored. The newly created Starscream was but one of several Cybertronians recently brought into existence. Optimus had put an end to the wild creation of new life. There would be new bots and everybody would be able to give ideas and be part of the process, but for now they didn't need young inexperienced bots who needed to be given something to do. And currently not all of the newly created personalities could be given an occupation which would fit them.

So for now, almost all of Cybertron stood empty and without life while more pressing matters were being sorted out.

Shimmering building upon shimmering building whizzed past them. The street an endless golden ribbon which could bring them back to this place, if they followed it long enough.

The polished form of Elita One drew Optimus' attention away from the empty sight around them. Elita was glowing no less than the rest of Cybertron, Earth's Sun casting reflections on her and the buildings. Reflections moving along her form, seeming to caress her. Accentuating her curves, mesmerizing Optimus. Elita was slightly fishtailing, so Optimus got a good look at both sides. Optimus imagined what it would be like to trace the path the light took with his fingers. He imagined the purr of her engine, her low and self-assured voice murmuring in appreciation.

Suddenly Elita braked, Optimus reacted fast. His own breaks almost locking, he could feel them pulsing, was hard-pressed to stay on course. As the distance between Elita and him got smaller and smaller, he became aware of the speed they had been going at. His engine was running high from the exertion, all systems on alert. He had been at his limit, while she had fishtailed effortlessly along.

His proximity alert went off, he threw everything he had against the momentum keeping him going.

Finally his forward movement stopped, scant moments away from rear tailing Elita One. He imagined he could feel the vibrations of her engine through the sensors in his grill.

A polite cough drew his attention. There stood another of the newly created bots, given a law-abiding and rather strict personality by Vector Sigma, the bot had been put on traffic control for now. With great success, everybody had the urge to obey this young bot unquestioned, because he almost looked like the former Second in Command. He even had stated his name to be Prowl.

"Sir, is there an emergency?"

Prowl had transformed next to them and was looking rather stern.

"Ah, no, Prowl, we are just out on a joy-ride."

"Then I have to inform you that you have broken the traffic regulations. On this type of street there is a required minimum distance between cars of three car lengths. I'll have to write up this infraction and will inform you once a penalty has been decided.

"I certainly understand the desire to be close to your companion, but the law is the law and even the Supreme Commander of the Autobots has to observe them."

"We certainly understand, Prowl. It shall not happen again, and I'll take what ever penalty there is."

"Going by previous decisions for these kind of infractions, you will probably have to do community work. You are lucky that you weren't speeding, that would have garnered you house arrest.  
"I have taken all relevant information and informed the appropriate offices of your infraction. You are free to go now. I wish you a nice day."

Optimus and Elita gave their own parting words and started once again along the road, slowly this time.

"That was lucky. The Supreme Commander of Autobots under house arrest would have been a bad example. Community work will be less obvious."

"How did you know Prowl was coming?"

Keeping to the lawful minimum distance was rather unsatisfactory, Elita One was too far away to properly see the light dancing across the curves of her body.

"Jazz send me a warning."

"Remind me to thank him later."

* * *

At a rather sedated they eventually reached Iacon and the rooms they had chosen. There had been some protests, some people were of the opinion that Elita and Optimus should have a better and bigger apartment. But Elita and Optimus wouldn't be swayed and remained in the quarters they had chosen. Quarters with a large panorama window overlooking the bustling life on Iacon's main plaza.

Elita One stood in front of that panorama window, the sun once again accentuating her figure. Optimus put the Energon cubes he had gotten on a nearby table and went over to her.

Carefully he traced the rays of light on her body, she leaned into him, her engine purring in delight.

Optimus murmured: "We aren't expected on-shift for quite some time. Nobody is going to interrupt us or demand we keep a minimum distance from each other."

Elita turned around to him, her voice was full of promises.

"Then let us make up for lost time. There's this thing with the power filters I wanted to try for some time now."

☙End❧


End file.
